Famille, je te hais
by Miss Lilith Samael
Summary: OS sur une Hermione qui deteste sa famille... sa famille oui mais pas celle que vous pensez. Mais qui aime plus que tout son autre famille, sa VRAIE famille!


C'est une fiction que j'ai commencé à ecrire pendant mon cours de math (le prof est tellement ennuyeux) je sais que le debut est bien (à savoir ce que j'ai ecrit en cours) mais la suite deraille c'est nul mais je veux comme même avoir votre avis!!

Je courais, courais. Non je ne m'arreterais pas; je ne cèderais pas. Il ne gagnerai PAS. Je ne le laisserais pas.

Ils étaient tous morts; Harry, Ron, Neville, Mcgonagall, Dumbledore, Flitwick... Et je pense que d'autres aussi

dont Parvati et Lavande que j'ai vu se faire emmener par des mangemorts. J'aurais pu les sauver mais je n'ai

rien fait, je suis restée imobile, cachée sous la cime des arbres. Pourtant je savais ce qui aller leur arriver:

Elles allaient se faire violer par tous les mangemort puis se faire torturer et enfin tuées. Des larmes

se logèrent dans mes yeux. Je ne les laisseraient pas couler car ce serait comme s'avouer vaincu et ce serait

aussi perdre mon sang-froid et ça il n'en était pas question. La dernière fois que j'avais laissée mes émotions

prendre le dessus sur moi c'était en deuxième année mais je ne le savais pas encore. Vous vous demandez

certainement "Mais quesqu'elle ne savait pas encore?". C'est simple: Lors de ma troisième année à Poudlard mes

parents m'ont dit que je n'étais pas une moldue mais que j'étais une sorcière de sang-pur et donc que je n'étais

pas leur fille. Vous vous demandez probablement aussi qui sont mes vrais parents et pourquoi m'ont-ils

abandonnée? Si je vous disais ne serais-ce que le nom de mes parents vous comprendriez! Mon père est le sorcier

le plus craint au monde avec feu Mr. Dumbledore. Vous l'aurez compris mon père biologique n'est autre que

Voldy... euh je veux dire Voldemort pardon... Bon et attention je vous conseilles de vous asseoir pour écouter ça:

Ma mère est Bellatrix Black devenue Lestrange. Ca je l'ai appris par moi même. Ce que je n'ai par contre pas

compris c'est pourquoi donc Voldemort m'as-t-il abandonnée alors qu'il avait la possibilité de me faire devenir un

mangemort extremement puissant?

-SCRATSCH

Maudits soit les arbres déracinés! Je venais de m'affaler au sol à cause d'un arbre et Voldemort ce trouvais à

présent devant moi:

Voldemort en se rapprochant: Alors ma fille rire sinistre, comment vas-tu?

Hermione hargneusement: Ne vous approchez pas de moi.

J'essaye de me reveler mais je n'y arrive pas, je crois que j'ai une côte cassé. Discrètement je prends ma baguette

et prononce le sort informulé pour réparer les os puis celui du levicorpus et devant moi se tient la scène la plus

hilarante de ma vie: Voldemort à l'envers en caleçon Rose avec des petits coeurs à tel point que j'en prends une photo

(N.D.R: C'est bizzare quand même lol mais bon Voldy n'a pas pu lire dans ses pensées parsqu'elle est très forte en

occlumancie et en légilimancie tout comme son père bio'). Mais je m'arretais bien vite en me rappelant que cet être

abjecte était à ma merçi mais plus pour longtemps; ils murmura le contre sort et retomba lourdement sur le sol.

Des mangemorts arrivèrent. Je créai un halo d'isolement autour de nous afin d'être seul, c'était MON combat, celui

de personne d'autre.

Voldemort: Tu crois pouvoir t'en sortir comme ça?? Tu te fais des ilusions!!!

Hermione: Ca c'est ce qu'on va voir, EXPERLIAMUS!

-PROTEGO

-PETRIFICUS TOTALUS

-ENDOLORIS

Hermione ne put éviter le sort et essaya de se concentrer pour ne pas ressentir de douleur tout comme sa vraie mère puis

s'écria:

-AVADA KEDAVRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Le sort ateint Voldemort qui miraculeusement réussit à murmurer quelque dernier mot tout à fait étonnant:

-Je ne voulais pas ça! Je t'aimais...

Et une fois mort Hermione dit:

-Et on torture quelqu'un qu'on aime??

Puis le silence s'installa, un silence dur, un silence où Hermione se permit de laisser couler ses larmes jusqu'a ce qu'elle entendit

une voix et un bras autour d'elle:

Voix: C'est fini, il est mort, tu es en securité à présent.

Hermione pleurant de plus bel: Drago, tu es vivant?? Je te croyais mort!!! Oh my god si tu savais comme je t'aimes...

Drago: Ma Hermione je suis la et je te jure de ne jamais te laisser...

Bien que Drago etait mon cousin et que ça serait presque incestueux nous nous en foutions nous nous aimions d'un amour incassable

et cela ne changeras jamais...

Quelques mois après la fin dur Lord Noir, tous les survivants s'activent à la reconstruction. Mais en ce beau jour de Mai un autre

évennement se déroule: Celui de l'alliance de Hermione Jedusor/Granger et de Drago Malefoy. Presque tous les gens qu'ils aimaient

sont la; Harry, Ron, Ginny, Ron et tant d'autres qui y ont laissés leur vies!! Votre question: Ils étaient pas morts eux?? La réponse:

Si ils le sont. Hermione et Drago se marient dans le cimetière de l' "A.D", nom choisis à la mémoire de l'Armée de Dumbledore.

Pour vous c'est probablement un endroit sinistre pour un mariage, mais pour eux c'est un endroit merveilleux du moment qu'il y'avait

leurs amis...

Quelques années plus tard, Hermione et Drago ont eu des jumeaux; une fille et un garçon, Harry et Narcissa. Hermione est devenue

la directrice de Poudlard et Drago est devenue ministre de la magie. Mais sont-ils vraiment aussi seuls qu'ils le pensent???


End file.
